


Obnoxious

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JJ finds out about tags in tumblr, Jjbek, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ finds out about a tag in tumblr.





	Obnoxious

****

_ “JJ being an asshole” _  
  
That was the first line that caught JJ’s interest when scrolling through his tumblr account — a private account, since he used instagram as his main and public social network — Immediately he sat up from the sofa where he was lying to and stared at the phone. Sure, he had been called names before, sure he had received those kinds of comments every now and then, but this was tumblr. So, examining it closer, he saw the line was amongst other lines one pretty much worse than the previous one. _ "One sided love", "JJ being an asshole", "JJ breaking Otabek's heart" _ .  
  
He stopped at that one.  
  
How? How could someone dare to write something like that in the first place? He knew what fanfics were, and he was reading the list of tags of one. He knew he shouldn't read, but curiosity got the best of him and now he was reading. Maybe it had a good ending. Maybe people didn't portray himself that bad.

  
He finished reading. It was bad. The JJ in the writing was not him, not him! He would never hurt Otabek! He would never hit him with no reason just for the sake of being mean. No, no, these people were wrong. It must be something portraying him as the awesome person he was. So he kept scrolling, and saw the same tag again.  
  
_"JJ being an asshole"._  
  
He wasn't going to fall for that again. He let it be. But then he found "JJ suffering because he is a little piece of shit"  
  
And then the same, over and over and over. 

  
And Jean-Jacques Leroy stopped his search for his own name, it seemed the world hated him so much. He wanted to throw the phone away but that would be too dramatic so he put it in his pocket and grabbed a cushion from the sofa, curling with it, and letting himself lie in there, unable to stop his tears.  
  
A couple of soft brushes on his hair woke him up. He looked up and was received with a puzzled Kazakh.  
  
"Hi Jean. What happened?"

  
"Beka!" JJ put Otabek closer and hugged him tight, his fingers steady on the Kazakh's back

  
"Shh, it's okay, Jean"

  
"No! It's not okay! Why everyone thinks I'm evil? I would never hurt you! Beka!"

  
  
His little tears started to fall again leaving Otabek even more confused.

  
  
"Beka, they all think of me as a bad person. They all hate me. Why? WHY? What did I do?"

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"People from tumblr, Beka. They even write me just...Not awesome." He was reluctant, but showed Otabek what he had seen earlier, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "You see?"

  
  
"Hmm I see. But Jean, this is not true. This is not you. It shouldn't bother you"

  
"It does bother me"

  
"It shouldn't. These are all idiots who don't know you and don't have the right to judge you or make up things about you or hate you for no reason. You are a good boy, Jean. It doesn't matter what others say. Also, I'm sure there are also people who don't think that way about you, it's just hate comes first on the media"  
  
"But then...what do I do?"

  
"Hmm"

  
Otabek grabbed his own phone and texted something, pulling it aside and then going to JJ, grabbing him by the waist and touching his forehead together.  
  
"Why don't you help me make dinner instead? You can cook better after all" 

  
JJ smiled softly and hugged Otabek. 

  
"Thanks Beka. "  
  
That night, JJ went to his tumblr again. He was tagged by Otabek in a trending post with more notes he was seen on any post until now, and it made his eyes water of joy as much as made him chuckle for the passive-aggressive message. It had notes with encouragement from people he didn't know, and notes supporting him, telling him to ignore the hate because he also was loved, telling him not to give up, even some telling him he was the best king. 

And all started with a post from Otabek’s account:

  
@darkhorsedj has tagged you in a post:_ "@Jean-Jacques Leroy is a good person, stop demonizing him. Please show your appreciation to him here so he feels better."_

  
  
Jean-Jacques definitely had the very best boyfriend in the whole world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some of the tags do not actually exist. Others, they do. 
> 
> So I wrote this back in like 2018, about JJ finding out tags about himself because I HC him as a closeted otaku who knows about fanfics and the like XD and I wanted to write his reaction to this sort of situation. Hopefully Otabek is always gonna be there to give him reassurance. 
> 
> I love JJ!


End file.
